GoddessRosal1na
GoddessRosal1na is one of the most famous users to ever roam GameFAQs. Their trolling will honestly put you to shame and in place. ''On GameFAQs'' They always write in italics and caused the giggles hysterically trend, due to their constant hysterial giggling. They will also give you blessing if they feel sympathy for a user. They are known for making constant 100+ topics. GoddessRosal1na likes to get people mad and succeeds in doing so. THEY HURTFUL MY FEELINGS!!! ''Influence'' There is a reason people are scrambling for a bold gimmick these days. Giggles hysterically has become iconic on the boards and GoddessRosal1na has gotten several mock accounts.She also started a meme with Goddesses and 1's in place of the letter I and L. She has also become a meme herself. ''Possible Alts'' It is highly speculated that Captain Fetish, the owner of the account named R0sal1na, is indeed GoddessRosal1na. GoddessRosal1na also made the account named HiImDasiyOhYeah and trolled Michaeloll with it, only for it to get banned shortly after it was amazing while it lasted. ''100+ Topic Streak'' GoddessRosa1ina has gotten a lot of attention for all of their topics under the account name GoddessRosal1na to reach over 100 posts. They have yet to make a topic that fails to reach the landmark. Here are the topics. Currently, there are 12 topics, with more to come. *''178 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69494916 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69494916] *''107 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69505437 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69505437] *''109 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69514239 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69514239] *''119 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69526854 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69526854] *''109 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69533679 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69533679] *''298 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69544201 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69544201] *''129 posts (Deleted)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69550229 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69550229] *''101 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69564133 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69564133] *''196 posts (Deleted -_-)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69570645 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69570645] *''126 posts (archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69590172 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69590172] *''500 posts'' :http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69601699 *''500 posts (2 hours and 39 minutes)'' :http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69630996 *''217 posts (and counting) :'' http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69644761'' ''Board Memes Started'' * Several Mock Accounts with Goddess or a 1 replacing an I or l * The HTML typing * Giggles hysterically * The 1 trend * Steps on you ''Relationships'' '[[Michaeloll|''Michaeloll]] It seems GoddessRosal1na gets along well with Michaeloll despite having polar opposite views in everything. ''Sylawatch'' Sylawatch and GoddessRosal1na are good friends and are always causing trouble to users they don't like. ''BluePeachClone'' GoddessRosal1na constantly flirt with BluePeachClone. Despite their differing views love exists between these two. They secretly wanna fuck. ''DeZA'' No explanation needed. This is GR's bae. Both are part of the wUlfpack. DeZA: Wait who wrote that? lmao. Why no explanaition? Rosalina is a basic pawg bitch that I LOVE ''Radori'' They were off on the wrong foot but both are fine with each other now <3. Married to GoddessRosal1na as of 7/08/2014. ''Bellagio'' Bellagio passed the trolling torch to GR and praises her ability to get massive topics and get people talking and mimicking her. ''NintendoIsBeast'' Always arguing about Toon Zelda and Rosalina. GR secretly loves the beastly. [[BigBootyJynx|BigBootyJynx]]Category:Queen GoddessRosal1na and BigBootyJynx do not get along whatsoever. They are constantly fighting over who has more power over the Smash Bros. boards. They hate each other with a fiery passion. And destroy and derail various topics. ''MandyMooMooo'' GoddessRosal1na absolutely loves this sweetie. Except when she praises BigBootyJynx. GR loves how supportive Mandy is with their topics.. ''ComeOnToadette'' GoddessRosal1na loves this sweet little shroom on both Smash boards and Mario Kart boards. ''Shaneikua''' ''GoddessRosal1na respects Shaneikua for making this amazing wiki and although GoddessRosal1na hasn't seen much of her posts she knows sylawatch loves her, so she must be great. Category:Users Category:Trolls Category:Villains Category:Temple of Xod